Journey into Fire
by Nausicaa82
Summary: UPDATED JULY 18!!!! An old foe returns to cause trouble and some new facts are revealed.
1. In Which Shiara Leaves and Daystar is Mi...

A note from Callie: I don't exactly know where I'm going with this yet. I'm kind of   
making it up as I go along. So it might be pretty good and it might suck. Please read and   
review. I always appreciate constructive criticism.  
  
In Which a Journey Begins  
  
"Come on, Shiara! You're going to be late!" Prince Daystar of the Enchanted Forest   
stood in the doorjamb tapping his foot impatiently. "Kazul isn't going to wait for you   
forever, you know…" His eyes shifted towards the middle of the room where Shiara was   
quickly throwing things into a carpetbag without any organization at all.  
  
Shiara looked up and glared at Daystar. "I suppose you'd rather I go around without any   
clothes then?" She smiled broadly when Daystar turned pink. "I didn't think so. Now if   
you want this to go any quicker, I suggest you get in here and help me instead of barking   
commands." She turned away and continued packing.  
  
Daystar stepped into the room. "I don't see how much I can really help…you know what   
you want to take more than I do."  
  
"That's right. So take the hint and get out!!!" For emphasis, Shiara pelted a pile of   
unwanted clothing in Daystar's direction; catching him by surprise and hitting him square   
in the face.  
  
Daystar backed away with hands in the air. "Ok, ok, I get the point. Happy packing!"   
Grinning, he turned and left, his footsteps echoing down the castle hallway.  
  
Shiara watched him leave and turned back to her bag, sighing. A soft meow alerted her to   
the presence at the foot of the bed. "Nightwitch! There you are! I've been searching   
everywhere for you. I couldn't very well go to the Mountains of Morning without you."   
Nightwitch purred softly. Shiara flushed. "Now you know that I'm very happy about   
going with Kazul. And of course I'd be upset about leaving him. He's really the first   
friend I've ever had." Nightwitch continued purring. "Nightwitch, I won't hear another   
word about it! This conversation is over!"  
  
Shiara closed the bag roughly and carried it with her out of the room. She still wasn't   
very situated with the floor plan of the castle and it took her several minutes to find her   
way into the large receiving hall. After sticking her tongue out defiantly at the gargoyle   
that so loved to insult her, she stepped outside.  
  
"There you are!! We were wondering what was taking you so long. Kazul has been   
yawning for the past half hour now. I think it's best that you leave before she falls asleep   
completely!" Queen Cimorene laughed as the dragon king snorted.  
  
"I'm not the only one who's fallen asleep with boredom. Mendanbar hasn't been quite   
awake the whole time either," Kazul muttered.  
  
Shiara broke into a wide smile. "I guess I'd better not waste any time then! Thank you for   
everything!" Shiara embraced the king and queen. "I promise to come and visit as soon as   
I can!"  
  
Mendanbar patted her on the back. "You're always welcome here, you know that."  
  
Kazul grinned, baring her teeth. "Well, if that's it then? We should be going. I don't trust   
some of those dragons to be left alone with each other for such a long time."  
  
"Wait!" Shiara dropped her suitcase. "I haven't said goodbye to Daystar yet! Where is   
he?" For the first time since she had come outside, Shiara noticed that her best friend was   
not among those on the lawn wishing for she and Kazul to have a safe trip.  
  
"I'm not sure where he went, dear. He said that he had said enough goodbyes already and   
wandered off into the forest. He didn't seem to be quite himself." Mendanbar interjected   
quietly.  
  
Shiara's face fell. "Oh…" she forced herself to smile. "I guess that that's it then? Are we   
ready to go?" After Kazul nodded, Shiara hoisted both her bag and Nightwitch into her   
arms and climbed onto the Dragon King's back. She waved goodbye as they lifted into   
the air.  
  
She watched as the king and queen shrunk into black specks. She turned her attention to   
the sky above her. After a little while, she struck a conversation with her transportation.   
"Kazul?"  
  
The dragon turned her ears toward Shiara. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk." She paused. "Do you think Daystar is angry with   
me?"  
  
"Why would he be angry with you?"  
  
Shiara shifted her bag to her other hand as Nightwitch climbed onto her shoulders. "No   
reason really. I just wish I could've gotten to say goodbye to him."  
  
Kazul smiled to herself. "He's probably wishing the same thing right now."  
  
Unbeknownst to the pair traveling in the skies, Daystar watched from a clearing in the   
forest, as they became black dots against the setting sun. Daystar sighed after the dragon   
and fire-witch disappeared from view.  
  
A rustling in the bushes caught him by surprise and, through force of habit; he reached   
for the sword that he had not brought with him. "Who's there?" he whispered.  
  
"Mrow!" An orange tabby cat emerged from the underbrush.   
  
Daystar sighed in relief. "You scared me! You're one of Morwen's aren't you? I think I   
recognize you. What was your name again?"  
  
"Meow!" The cat answered and started to rub against the prince's legs.   
  
"What am I doing? I can't understand a word you say anyway, so why should I bother   
talking to you?" Daystar kicked at the ground and ran his fingers through his dark hair.   
He stooped down and picked the kitten off the ground. "Well, you're a long way from   
home, so I guess I'll take you back with me and we can see what to do with you then."  
  
The cat purred her approval and allowed Daystar to take her with him back to the castle.   
By the time he reached home, it was already dark outside. As soon as he opened the door,   
Cimorene was waiting for him.  
  
"Where have you been? Shiara was very upset that you didn't come with us to see her   
off." Cimorene ushered her son into the large banquet room where she had asked Willin   
to keep a platter ready for him when he returned.  
  
Daystar's eyes lit up. "She was mad because I wasn't there?'  
  
"I wouldn't say that she was mad. Just a little hurt I think."  
  
Daystar placed the kitten on the table and let her eat from the plate set in front of him. He   
wasn't very hungry anyway. "Do you think they're in the mountains yet?"  
  
Cimorene thought for a moment. "If they're not there yet, they should be arriving soon. I   
told Kazul to have Shiara call on the mirror as soon as they got there safely."  
  
Daystar pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "I think I'll go wait for her in   
the receiving hall."  
  
Cimorene grinned inwardly. "I'm sure that the gargoyle will let us know that she's there.   
Why go just yet?"  
  
Daystar looked at his mother and felt his face turning a shade pinker. "I think she might   
be too tired to deal with the gargoyle tonight." Cimorene smiled as Daystar ran out of the   
room and into the receiving hall. He sat down on the floor and stared at the mirror.  
  
"Waiting for you girlfriend to call?" A gruff voice snickered.  
  
Daystar turned to glare at the stone gargoyle in the rafters. "She's not my girlfriend." He   
grumbled.  
  
"Whatever you say, buddy." The gargoyle snorted.  
  
"I do say," Daystar turned and continued to glare at the mirror. After a few minutes, he   
groaned in exasperation. "Why isn't she calling?" He leaned his back against the wall and   
after a little while, the orange tabby crawled into his lap and the pair fell asleep in front of   
the mirror.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Kazul and Shiara reached the Mountains of Morning a few hours after they had left the   
Enchanted Forest. It took Shiara considerably less time to get unpacked than it took her to   
throw the clothing into her bag. She then got dressed into her nightshirt and went off to   
search for Kazul's quarters so that she could say goodnight, Because Kazul was too tired   
to give Shiara a tour, Shiara wandered around a bit before finding the mighty dragon.  
  
"Kazul?" Shiara called before entering the king's room.  
  
"Shiara is everything…" Kazul paused and sneezed mightily before continuing. "Is   
everything allright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to say goodnight before I went to bed." Shiara frowned as Kazul   
sneezed again, this time harder than before. "Are you feeling allright?"  
  
"Of course. Probably just a little cold. It was windier than usual when we were flying   
over here. Unusual for this time of year, you know." Kazul had to stop and sneeze three   
times as she spoke.  
  
"Well, allright. If you think it's only a cold…"  
  
"Of course it's only a KATCHOO cold! The only thing I'm KATCHOO allergic to is   
wizards and they wouldn't KATCHOO dare come around again so soon!"  
  
"I suppose you're right. Well, goodnight!" Shiara stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kazul   
on the snout. "And thank you for everything."  
  
"Of course. And don't forget to KATCHOO use the mirror in the hall to call Cimorene   
and Mendanbar and KATCHOO let them know that we've made it back KATCHOO   
safely." Kazul yawned and closed her eyes.  
  
Shiara stepped into the cavernous hall and searched for the mirror. After she found it, she   
quickly placed the call. Soon the mirror's surface flickered and the gargoyle appeared.   
Shiara rolled her eyes. "Not you! I'm too tired to deal with you tonight!"  
  
The gargoyle shifted his eyes. "Hmmph. That's what you're boyfriend said too."  
  
Shiara's hair flickered with anger. "He's not my boyfriend you sorry excuse for an   
overgrown rock!"  
  
The gargoyle grumbled. "I don't understand why you two don't see what everyone else is   
so completely clued into."  
  
Shiara frowned. "What on earth are you talking about? Is this conversation going to go   
anywhere or are you going to just waste my valuable time?"  
  
"Allright, allright. Don't set yourself on fire or anything. Prince here has been waiting for   
you to call. Let me just wake him up."  
  
"Thank you for doing something useful for a change."  
  
The gargoyle let out an ear piercing shriek, causing Daystar and the kitten in his arms to   
jump awake.  
  
"What is your problem?" Daystar grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to talk to the hell-witch or not?"   
  
"I am not a hell-witch you moss-eaten rock!" Shiara retorted.  
  
Daystar sat up and scrambled to the mirror. "Shiara, is that you?"  
  
"Of course it's me."  
  
Daystar sighed in relief. "So you made it there safely?"  
  
"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"  
  
"Oh, well, right…." Daystar frowned with embarrassment.  
  
"Poor Kazul is sneezing up a storm though. I only wish I could make up some medicine   
or something but I don't know anything about helping dragons keep healthy." Shiara   
stated.  
  
"You're not sick, are you?" Daystar's eyes flickered with worry.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine…" She glanced behind her. "Did you hear anything?"  
  
Daystar shook his head. "I didn't hear anything."  
  
Shiara's eyebrows rose. "There it is again. It sounded like footsteps. Are you sure you   
didn't hear it?"  
  
"No…" Daystar looked closely at the mirror as a moving shadow caught his eye. "Shiara,   
I think there might be someone…"  
  
He was interrupted by a shriek as Shiara was grabbed from behind. A hand covered her   
mouth so she couldn't scream. Her words were muffled and her eyes were wide with   
fright.   
  
Daystar looked on in horror. "Shiara? What's going on? Who is that?" Daystar could see   
Shiara struggling with her captor.  
  
Suddenly, a face appeared in the mirror. "Why hello, Daystar."  
  
"Antorell! Leave her alone!"  
  
The wizard's hand was still clasped around Shiara's mouth, preventing her from doing   
anything but mumble. "I only wish I could. But we wizards must stick together, mustn't   
we, my dear?"  
  
Shiara's eyes grew wider as she tried to kick out of his grasp. Antorell only held her   
tighter. "Stop fidgeting, girl!"  
  
Daystar glared at the wizard. "What are you talking about? She isn't a wizard now let her   
go! She hasn't done anything to you! It's me you want!!!"  
  
Antorell smiled. "That shows how much you know, boy. She's the very last of a very   
powerful race of wizards led by none other than my dear deceased sister, Fira." He turned   
his attention to Shiara. "Do you hear that, girl? You're one of us and you can't fight it!   
You're the sworn enemy of the Enchanted Forest. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
Shiara responded by trying to kick Antorell who growled with anger.  
  
"If you want her back, prince, I suppose you're going to have to come after her, though I   
don't know why you would want to considering she's destined to destroy you, your   
kingdom, and your family!" In a cloud of smoke, Antorell disappeared with the fire-witch   
in his arms.  
  
"SHIARA!!!" Daystar called as the mirror flickered and went black.  
  
  



	2. In Which Daystar Asks Permission and Shi...

Journey Into Fire  
Part II  
  
Daystar sat on the floor staring at the mirror in shock. He felt completely numb from the   
sight that he had beheld only moments before. He had always assumed that Shiara would   
be safe with Kazul. After all, who would dare tangle with the King of the Dragons and   
her princess? Apparently the wizards would. Daystar turned his head towards the   
gargoyle that had been eerily quiet. "You saw that, didn't you?" Daystar called.  
  
The gargoyle bit his lip. "I'm afraid I did."  
  
"That's it? No snide remarks, no I-told-you-so, no anything?" Daystar exploded. Only   
silence greeted him in return. "You don't even care, do you? You're just upset that you   
don't have anyone to fight with! Well, did you ever think of the fact that it's a good   
possibility that they might kill her? That she wouldn't come back? That I never got to say   
goodbye?"   
  
Without waiting for the gargoyle to respond, Daystar ran in search of his mother and   
father. He had no choice but to go after the fire witch that he had befriended in the past   
couple of months. In the short time that he had known her, Shiara had become a staple in   
Daystar's life so much so that he couldn't bear to think that Antorell might do something   
to her.  
  
Daystar finally found Cimorene in the kitchen giving the cook directions of how she   
thought chocolate mousse was to be prepared in order to best bring out the chocolate   
flavoring. He ran into the room completely out of breath and closed the heavy oaken door   
behind him.  
  
"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Cimorene could tell right away that her son had something   
on his mind.  
  
"Shiara and…Antorell and the mirror and it went blank but they disappeared!" Daystar   
tried to explain what was happening as quickly as possible in order to save time. If   
anyone would know what to do, it would be his mother. She was the one who had   
formulated the elaborate plan to save Mendanbar, after all.  
  
Cimorene sighed. "Now calm down, Daystar. If Antorell kidnapped Shiara I'm sure that   
he had a good reason to."  
  
Daystar's mouth dropped open in shock. "Mother! How could you say such a thing?"  
  
Cimorene's eyes crinkled into a smile. "I meant that if Antorell was desperate enough to   
kidnap Shiara then he would never hurt her, unless she was particularly cheeky with him.   
I know Antorell. He may be stupid but he always does things for his own benefit."  
  
Daystar frowned. "I suppose that's allright, but why do you think he would want Shiara?"  
  
"I can't be sure. She helped you defeat him. Maybe he wants payback. Or he could be   
using her to get at you. He won't be satisfied until the Society of Wizards is able to   
control the Enchanted Forest. You know that."  
  
"Mother, I have to go after her. I can't let her stay with him." Daystar began pacing the   
kitchen. After a moment he paused. "Do you think Father would let me take the sword   
with me? Telemain said he knew where the headquarters of the Society of Wizards was.   
That's the only place I can think of where Antorell would have taken her. If I take him   
with me then we can be back in a few days."  
  
"Morwen and Telemain have a wedding to plan, Daystar. Even if he wanted to go with   
you Morwen would never let him leave. Besides, you wouldn't be able to understand one   
word he said and he'd be more concerned with studying wizards than with finding Shiara   
before anything happens to her," Cimorene argued.  
  
Daystar sighed. "You're right I suppose. I guess I'll have to go by myself."  
  
Cimorene smiled. "You can handle it, Daystar. Just don't let your emotions get in the   
way of your quest. That's one of the biggest detriments to princes that go searching for   
missing princesses. Believe me, I know."  
  
Daystar flushed pink. "She's not a princess, Mother. Besides if Antorell is after the forest   
again, it's my duty to stop him."  
  
"Of course, dear," Cimorene winked at the cook who smiled knowingly.  
  
Daystar hugged Cimorene tightly. "Thank you mother!!" After running down to the   
armory and taking the Sword of the Sleeping King, which really probably shouldn't be   
called that anymore anyway, Daystar informed Mendanbar that he was going after Shiara.   
After a quick stop to visit Telemain, Daystar tugged on one of the invisible chords that   
intertwined within the Enchanted Forest. He still was not completely adept at working   
this type of magic so it took a few tries before he finally found himself at the edge of the   
forest.  
  
To the left he could see the Mountains of Morning in the distance. He briefly considered   
going to visit Kazul and tell her everything that had happened. Daystar decided against it,   
however. The mountains were dangerous when it was dark and he was positive that   
waking the King of the Dragons would not be a safe thing to do no matter how friendly   
his mother was with her. To the far right from the forest Daystar could only see a few   
sparse hills and trees. With a sigh, he began the long trek to whatever lied ahead.  
  
*****************************  
  
Shiara groaned as she sat up. She began to rub her pounding head when an unknown   
person pushed her gently into laying position. "You really oughtn't try to sit up yet. You   
took a nasty fall. With all of the magical interference, I'm surprised that you came around   
so quickly!" Shiara's unseen caretaker spoke softly.  
  
Shiara was never one to take commands seriously. Her green eyes flew open and she   
bolted upright. Her bleary eyes began to adjust to her surroundings. From what she could   
determine she was inside of a humble cottage. A row of staffs that looked suspiciously   
similar to those that she had seen those infernal wizards use were lined up against the   
wall. From outside the windows she could see lush green trees and vegetation. A muffled   
cough caught her attention and Shiara snapped her head towards the sound. Realizing her   
mistake, Shiara blinked a few times to bring her eyes back to focus.  
  
"I told you that you still weren't well enough to sit up," the boy in front of her scolded.   
  
Shiara slit her eyes and glared at him. He was about her age and his complexion was   
dark, not as dark as Daystar's, but close to it. His hair was chocolate brown with lighter   
streaks in it from the sun. Shiara didn't feel like she could trust him, especially since he   
hoarded staffs. But Telemain did the same thing, she reminded herself. "What happened   
to Antorell?" she asked quickly.  
  
The boy's eyes shifted nervously. Suddenly, he broke into a wide grin. "You mean the   
wizard who I found with you?"  
  
Shiara nodded. "That's the one."  
  
The boy gestured to the row of staffs that Shiara had noticed earlier. "I've already taken   
care of him."  
  
Shiara sighed a breath of relief. "Oh," she said, grateful that she had stumbled into the   
care of an ally and not someone she should be afraid of. Still, she felt the nagging tug that   
told her to keep her guard up.  
  
The boy looked visibly relieved at Shiara's reaction as well. "Well, now that that's all   
squared away, let me introduce myself." The boy grinned. "My name is Reese." He   
paused. "Allright, that's done and over with. Would you like me to fix you something to   
eat, Shiara?"  
  
Shiara started to agree, but paused when he addressed her. "How do you know my name?   
I don't think I ever told you."  
  
Reese smiled. "That wizard of yours was mumbling something about a Shiara and a   
society and I think soapy lemon water. You can't be an entire society and I know you're   
definitely not a cleaning solution. The only other thing you could be was the Shiara."  
  
Shiara nodded. "I suppose that's true. Thank you for getting rid of Antorell for me. I   
really appreciate it, but I have to get going. I have to get back to the Mountains of   
Morning before Kazul notices I'm gone." She paused. "And Daystar! I have to let him   
know that I'm allright before he loses his head and takes on the entire Society of Wizards   
to rescue me!"  
  
Reese was intrigued. "Is Daystar your knight?"  
  
Shiara snorted. "Daystar my knight? Ha! No, he's the Prince of the Enchanted Forest!   
He'd die if he heard you call him a knight!"  
  
A worried look crossed Reese's face. "The prince? Princes are much worse than knights,   
I think. I don't think I'd like to have to battle with a prince."  
  
A giggle escaped from Shiara. "You wouldn't have to fight him! And he's not my prince   
or anything. Just a friend," Shiara blushed at Reese's insinuation that Daystar was hers.  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Shiara glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Reese coughed nervously. "Um, nothing. I…I meant nothing by that."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Shiara lied. Lately, she had been really   
touchy whenever the conversation turned to her and Daystar. She had snapped at Kazul   
earlier in the day as well. She felt the need to explain herself to Reese, however. "You   
see, I'm a fire witch and sometimes my temper runs away from me. I've been trying to   
keep it under control because Daystar and that dumb sword of his put some stupid spell   
over me so now I have to be polite if I want to use my magic."  
  
"Really? I thought that you were a fire wizard."  
  
Shiara's hair burst into flickering flames. "Who told you that?"  
  
Reese backed away from her. "No one really. I can just sense a person's magical aura and   
yours certainly is unlike that of any fire witch I ever met. It seems of more of a variation   
of a wizard's."  
  
"Well, you're mistaken." Her hair extinguished, the only evidence of its tirade was a few   
wisps of smoke. "I really need to be getting back to Daystar, I mean Kazul, so if you   
would be so kind as to give me directions to the Mountains of Morning, I'll be on my   
way."  
  
"I can't let you do that." Reese moved over to the wall and picked a staff from the wall.  
  
Shiara backed away. "Why ever not?"  
  
Reese glanced at the staff in his hand and back towards Shiara. "This forest is much to   
dangerous for anyone to travel in it alone. Besides, we're really quite far away from the   
Dragon Mountains. I'll escort you back."  
  
Shiara stared at the staff in Reese's hands. "Well, what's that for then?" She pointed to it.  
  
"This old thing?" Reese laughed. "It's nothing to be afraid of. I just thought that since   
you seem to have the head of the Society of Wizards after you, it might be beneficial to   
use their own magic against them if we should run into any of its members."  
  
"You can do that?" Shiara was skeptical.  
  
"I don't see why not. I've never tried to use a wizard's staff before, but how hard can it   
possibly be?"  
  
"Well, whatever." Shiara frowned. "So where are we anyway? It doesn't look like the   
Enchanted Forest."  
  
Reese smiled. "I thought that you'd never ask. It doesn't look like the Enchanted Forest   
because it's not the Enchanted Forest." His eyes twinkled as he brushed a stray strand of   
hair out of his eyes. "This is the Pixie's Forest. It's dangerous to travel around in here   
alone because pixies are tricky and troublesome creatures. The like to play with the   
travelers and most of them wind up getting enchanted somehow. And because not many   
people come through this way, most of those unfortunates wind up staying enchanted."  
  
"How do you get by living here then? Don't the pixies bother you?" Shiara asked, wide-  
eyed.  
  
"Oh no, not at all."  
  
"Why? I mean, how come they would bother me and not give you a second glance?"   
Shiara asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, my mother was the princess of the pixies. Against my grandparents' wishes she   
left the forest to marry my father. She was banished for marrying an outsider, but after   
both of my parents died, I was allowed to come and go as I pleased. After all, it's not my   
fault that my mother did what she did. I decided to live in here permanently because not   
many adventurers or travelers bother you when you live in such a dangerous place,"   
Reese explained carefully.  
  
"Well how do I know that you're not going to try and trick or enchant me like the rest of   
the pixies?" Shiara glowered.  
  
Reese looked taken aback. "Shiara, I would never ever do that. Besides, I'm not a full-  
blooded pixie anyway. I'm not nearly that mischievous or sneaky."  
  
Shiara thought this over for moment. "I suppose that that makes sense." She nodded her   
head. "Fine, you can escort me to the base of the mountains. I suppose it would be a   
benefit to having someone who can travel through this forest unharmed with me –   
especially if the rest of the wizards decide to come after me again."  
  
Reese grinned. "Good, I'm glad. Now before we set out, why don't I see about that   
breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Shiara grinned as she watched Reese step into an adjoining room.  
  
The pair ate a hearty breakfast. Reese then proceeded to pack a magical sack of food.   
Shiara followed him to the front door. "Do you know which way the Mountains of   
Morning are?"  
  
Reese grinned. "Of course I do. I know exactly where I'm leading you. Follow me." He   
began to walk into the thick of the Pixie Forest, staff in hand. Shiara had no choice but to   
heft the magical bundle over her shoulder and follow the half-Pixie blindly.  
  
  
  



	3. In Which Daystar Rescues a Sprite and Sh...

Journey into Fire  
Part III  
  
Author's Note: I'm really very sorry that this took so long! I have an extreme case of writer's   
block so much so that it isn't even funny. As a result, not much happens in this installment. I'm   
trying to work around it though. Enjoy!  
  
**************  
  
Daystar sighed in frustration. He had been trekking through unknown territory for most of the   
day and was now seeing the last rays of golden sunlight disappear from the sky. For the past   
three hours, he felt as if he wasn't making any progress and had been walking in circles. Fighting   
the urge to press on, Daystar finally gave in to exhaustion. 'I suppose now is as good a time as   
any to start building a camp for the night…' he thought to himself.   
  
He had passed through the rocky crags that separated the Mountains of Morning from this   
forest earlier in the day. Certain that this was where Antorell had taken Shiara, he was dismayed   
at still not seeing any sign of either of them. There were no signs of struggle or dead patches of   
land, but then again, Daystar was not sure of the effects that a wizard's staff would have on this   
forest. He could feel magic radiating from every corner of the area, but it was much different   
than the Enchanted Forest in almost every way.  
  
Walking just a bit further, Daystar entered into a clearing that seemed vaguely familiar to him. 'I   
probably have been walking in circles…'  
  
Cautiously laying down his pack, he approached the small brook that was off to the side.   
Daystar's throat suddenly felt very dry. 'That's strange,' he thought to himself. 'I wasn't thirsty   
earlier.' He knelt down, cupped his hands, and began to drink the clear water. Before he was   
able to bring his hands to his mouth, however, a soft whimpering interrupted him.  
  
Daystar dropped his hands and laid his hand on the hilt of his sword. Bringing himself to his feet,   
he listened for the sound again. Confirming that his ears weren't playing tricks on him, Daystar's   
eyes searched the clearing for the source of the crying. He was certain that he was the only   
person in the dark forest. Remembering the Enchanted Forest's primary rule of politeness,   
Daystar was determined not to make any new enemies this soon in his quest.  
  
"Is – is anyone there?" Daystar called out tentatively.  
  
"Go away!! You shouldn't be here!" A distinctly feminine voice called out.   
  
Daystar could not pinpoint the direction from which the person was speaking. The sound   
seemed to be coming from all directions around him. "Um, hello? I'm not going to hurt you,"   
Daystar called out. "I just want to know why you're crying. Maybe I can help?" Daystar waited   
for a response. None came. In fact, the weeping had stopped as well. Easing up a bit, Daystar   
released his grip on the gilded sword hilt.  
  
After waiting a few moments, Daystar once again approached the stream and started to drink.   
Before he could drink the cool water, the soft wailing once again interrupted him. Jumping up,   
Daystar unsheathed his sword, searching frantically for his unseen companion.  
  
"Well, you needn't be so violent about it!" The voice cried out.  
  
"You could at least tell me who you are! I don't want to hurt you; I only wanted to know if I   
could help!" Daystar said in frustration.  
  
"Well, I suppose I was being a bit unfair."  
  
Daystar watched as several bright spheres of blue and green light materialized before his eyes.   
Almost as if they were choreographed, they drifted over to the brook and condensed into one   
sphere. Daystar had to shield his eyes, as the light grew brighter and finally faded. Daystar's   
eyes widened as he realized that a girl was now standing in the stream. He glanced behind him.   
She was most definitely not there a moment ago.  
  
The girl stood up and smoothed her pale blue tunic and retied the sea green cape she wore   
around her neck. After patting her golden hair to make sure that the blue flowers that had been   
woven through it remained in place, she bent over and pulled up her green boots. "That's   
MUCH better," she muttered to herself.  
  
Daystar coughed nervously. It was then that she seemed to notice Daystar for the first time. He   
was staring at her with his mouth open in shock. The girl smirked. "Well?" She shrugged her   
shoulders. "You said you wanted to help me. A lot of good gaping will do!" Her green eyes   
sparked mischievously.  
  
Daystar felt almost as if he wanted to pinch himself. 'This has to be a dream. I've fallen asleep in   
the middle of the woods. People don't just appear out of nowhere! Tomorrow when I wake up,   
I won't remember any of this and I'll just keep looking for Shiara,' he thought to himself.  
  
The girl stepped out of the water and edged closer to Daystar. "I knew it. I did! I can't believe I   
fell for it!!" She shook her head dejectedly. "I just KNEW something like this would happen!"  
  
Daystar frowned. "What?" He was coming closer and closer to the conclusion that something   
fantastical was going on here. His body still felt exhausted. He wanted to help this girl as soon as   
he possibly could. The sooner her problem was solved, the sooner he could settle down for the   
night.  
  
The girl pointed her finger at him and poked him in the chest. "You princes are all alike! You   
pretend to want to help a girl and then all of a sudden, when you realize what is being asked of   
you, you find some loophole so that you're not obligated to do anything! Laziness, I tell you!"  
  
"Now will you just hold on a minute!" Daystar pushed the girl's hand away. "You haven't asked   
me to do anything and I haven't disagreed yet. And how do you know that I'm a prince?"  
  
"I can just tell that sort of thing." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You all have an air of   
confidence and arrogance about you. You're just better at hiding it than most, but it's still   
there."  
  
Daystar sighed in exasperation. "Oh, it doesn't matter! What exactly is it that you want me to   
do for you?" He was beginning to think that this girl was a lot more sly and cunning than she let   
on.  
  
The girl's eyes lit up. "You mean you'll do it?"  
  
"Well, yes, depending on what 'it' is…"  
  
Daystar suddenly found a pair of arms encircling his neck. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank   
you! You have no idea what this means to me! I was getting so terribly lonesome all by myself,   
you know!! I just KNEW you wouldn't leave me here!!" The girl giggled and clapped her   
hands together with glee.  
  
"I haven't agreed to anything yet!"  
  
"Well, that's all right. I've never done any traveling before, but I won't be any trouble, I   
promise you that. If anything, I'll be able to help you!"  
  
Daystar shook his head in disbelief. "You want to come with me? That's what all that crying   
was about?"  
  
The girl nodded. "I needed to get your attention somehow. Princes are suckers for maidens in   
distress," she explained, dramatically placing her backhand on her forehead.  
  
"That's all well and good, but why?" Daystar queried, noticing for the first time that the girl had   
a pair of delicate wings folded behind her back. 'What on earth am I getting myself into?' he   
wondered.  
  
"Why?" the girl's smile faded. "I'm not sure, really. I think it's just something in your blood that   
makes you do it. Royalty is a curse, my mother always used to say…"  
  
Daystar interrupted. "No, I mean why do you want to come with me so badly? I don't really   
have time for games. Wizards kidnapped my good friend and I need to find her before they do   
something horrible to her. I'm really worried about her, so if you could get to the point, I'd   
really appreciate it," he snapped.  
  
"Oh! No need to get hostile, you know. That's quite rude!" the girl frowned. "As to why I'm   
coming with you, well, that's really quite simple. You're looking for the Society of Wizards and   
so am I. Besides; you've been hopelessly lost since you entered into this forest. You must have   
passed by this same clearing 15 times before you decided to stop for the night. You need me to   
help you get out of this forest."  
  
Daystar gasped. "You're looking for Antorell too?"  
  
"Well, no…" she shook her head. "Don't tell me he's in charge now that old Zemenar   
disappeared!" Before waiting for Daystar's reply, she continued. "I'm actually after his nephew,   
horrid creature that he is. He lives somewhere on the other side of the forest. I met up with him   
awhile back. This forest is full of the magic of several different fairy-type creatures so it would   
be a perfect source of power for them. The Society wanted to have full access to the forest   
without me giving them any trouble. I wouldn't tell them where the main source of the forest's   
power is and they wanted to be free to look for it so that stupid wizard trapped me in this   
clearing only to be set free when a prince willingly drags me along with him. Sounds easy, I   
know, but most everybody tries to steer clear of the Pixie Forest. And if someone does come   
into the forest, he usually doesn't make it this far without being enchanted. It's really dangerous,   
especially if you don't have a pixie or a sprite with you. We like to play tricks on a traveler,   
that's why most of them don't come out. But anyway, you just have to let me come with you!!!   
Please! I've been here so long and you're the first person that's passed y here!"  
  
Daystar frowned. "So you're a pixie? How do I know this isn't a trick?"  
  
The girl's jaw dropped. "I am appalled! I am most definitely NOT a pixie! Those creatures are   
horrible tricksters! How DARE you even insinuate something like that?" She stomped her foot   
on the ground.  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"Marina the water sprite, at your service, Prince Daystar!" She giggled and curtsied.  
  
"I don't know about this…"  
  
"Please! You just HAVE to trust me!" Marina begged. "I'd be good to have around. After all,   
you know how much wizards hate water! I'm the last sprite left in this entire forest! It's my job   
to protect it! I just have to stop the wizards before they go to far and get their hands on the   
forest's main source of magic! You of all people should know about that! Just think about what   
they did to YOUR forest!!"  
  
Daystar grimaced with the memory of the burnt and dried out pieces of the Enchanted Forest.   
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Because I make it my business to know!"  
  
Daystar was defeated. "Fine. But I still don't trust you. I'm going to keep my eye on you,   
Marina," he warned.  
  
Marina's green eyes sparked as she jumped up and down and beat her translucent wings. "Oh   
thank you so much!! You won't regret this, I promise!!"   
  
"We'll see," Daystar replied as the sprite hugged him tightly. He pushed her away and walked   
over to the stream. "You might as well get comfortable, Marina. It's getting late and right here is   
as good a place as any to spend the night."  
  
Marina nodded. "And then tomorrow, we'll go find some wizards! I can't wait! I've been   
waiting such a long time for this!"  
  
Daystar said his goodnights. Once he was sure that Marina had fallen asleep, he stared at his   
reflection in the still pool of water. 'I wonder where Shiara is right now,' he thought. 'I hope   
she's okay. If Antorell did anything to hurt her, I – I just don't what I would do…' He sighed   
and gazed into the clear pool. His eyes widened as his image shimmered and shifted into that of   
a familiar person. He leaned over the water and stared in shock.  
  
"Daystar? Is that you?"  
  
**************************  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Shiara grumbled as she slapped a broken tree   
away from her face. "It feels like we've been walking forever! I don't think my feet can take this   
anymore!"  
  
"Shiara, you have to be able to trust me. I've lived in this forest for a long time and I know my   
way around better than anybody," Reese told Shiara. "But if you feel like you're getting tired,   
we can always stop and turn in for the night. There should be a cave up ahead that we can set   
up camp in."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The pair discovered the mouth of the cave a few minutes later. It was cozy as far as caves go,   
and was not nearly as dank or dark as either Shiara or Reese expected it to be.   
  
"It might get bit cold during the night so we should try to find some twigs or something so that   
we could start a fire," Reese reasoned. "Why don't you go out and look for some? I'll stay   
here, if you don't mind. I have some private things to take care of."   
  
"Fine, but I'm not going to go to far. It's not that I'm scared, I just don't like the idea of anyone   
playing tricks on me. I've been enchanted before and I wasn't too keen on the way I got back   
to normal," Shiara blushed as she thought of the fire witch that had turned her stone.  
  
Reese scowled. "Nothing will happen. Just go get some wood, will you?"  
  
Shiara's hair flickered. "Excuse me! If it's that important to you I'll just leave right now!!" She   
left the cave and found a bundle of dry twigs almost immediately. She had some trouble finding   
her way back to the cave. When she finally did, however, she almost didn't recognize it.  
  
The forest around the cave appeared as if it had been burnt in the 15 minutes that she had been   
gone. She turned behind her to make sure that the rest of the forest had not fallen into disrepair   
without her noticing. The area from which she came was still as lush and green as it had always   
been with the exception of several burnt patches on the forest floor. 'In the shape of footprints,'   
Shiara realized. 'There must be wizards around here somewhere…'  
  
After making sure that there weren't any wizards waiting around the grab her again, Shiara took   
another step closer to the mouth of the cave. Looking down at her feet, she lifted her foot only   
to find a brown, dry foot-shaped patch of grass where she had been standing. 'This is some   
kind of trick.' Shiara's head felt faint.  
  
After walking around in circles and unwillingly making several tracts of brown grass, Shiara   
entered the cave. "Something really strange is going on out there. I think the wizards might be   
snooping around here somewhere," Shiara said as Reese finished resting his staff against the   
wall of the cave.  
  
Reese's eyes shifted nervously. "Don't worry about it. They won't come near us, I'll make sure   
of it. I've had no trouble with wizards in the forest yet, and I don't intend to start now!" He   
paused. "Um, how about we start that fire?"  
  
Shiara had been particularly polite the entire day and was able to start a fire in no time. She   
snorted with laughter. "Daystar would be so proud of me for being this good about his spell!"   
She smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still getting him to dispel it as soon as him and King   
Mendanbar figure out how."  
  
Reese nodded as he produced two sandwiches for he and Shiara to eat from the bundles he   
had packed earlier in the day. They sat across from each other and ate quietly. Reese was busy   
thinking to himself, but Shiara broke the silence.  
  
"Do you know how to make magic mirrors?" Shiara asked. "I'd really like to let Kazul know   
that I'm fine and that she oughtn't worry about me. Although, on the other hand, maybe I should   
let Daystar know since he was there when Antorell spirited me away. He's probably worried   
sick…"  
  
"You can't call the King of the Dragons," Reese said quickly before taking another bite of his   
sandwich.  
  
Shiara glared at him darkly. "Fine," she paused. "You know you're not acting at all like you did   
when I first met you. I don't like this change one bit. You get this straight, Reese," Shiara   
growled as her hair burst into flames. "I don't like being bossed around and I don't intend to let   
the likes of you do so. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. If you can't make a   
calling mirror, then just say so!"  
  
Reese was taken aback. "I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I've had a long day and I'm   
really tired. I feel a bit wiped out, but I can try to rig something up for you," he paused as if in   
thought. "Pixies and dragons don't get along so I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to talk   
to Kazul with me here."  
  
Shiara's hair extinguished itself. "Well, then I'll talk to Daystar. I should have a small hand   
mirror somewhere in here," she shifted through the pocket of her brown tunic. "Ever since that   
last time I figured you never know when you might need to get in contact with someone." She   
rummaged around. "Ouch!" She pushed her finger into her mouth. "I think I might have found   
it…and geez it hurt!" Shiara pulled the small piece of cracked glass out of her pocket and   
handed it to Reese.  
  
Reese sighed, defeated. "If you really need to talk to him, I can see what I can do." He held his   
hands over the shard and muttered a few words. After a few moments, the surface of the mirror   
began to liquefy and shift.  
  
"Magic mirror that is small, I would like to make a call," Shiara recited.  
  
"Why are you talking to it in rhyme?" Reese questioned as he made a strange face.  
  
Shiara grinned. "I'd rather be safe than sorry. Some of these things can be really stubborn.   
Believe me, I know." She laughed at the memory of Telemain's window.  
  
"Who would you like me to connect you to, please?"  
  
"Daystar," Shiara replied.  
  
"One moment please. Your call is important to us."  
  
"Cheerful thing, isn't it?" Reese raised his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Not all of them are this pleasant," Shiara whispered so as not to offend her means of   
communication.  
  
The surface of the mirror shuddered as Shiara looked into it, and the face of a very tired,   
ragged, dark-haired young man appeared in it.  
  
"Daystar! Is that you?"  
  
*********  
  
Author's note: I know that chapter was pointless and very bad. I think that some of the   
characters were completely out of character, but I'll change that as soon as I get around to it.   
(Unless you think that it was ok. Let me know) Please review this so I know how I'm doing. I   
promise the next chapter will be a lot quicker coming out.  



End file.
